1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus, an image display apparatus, an information processing system, a control method and a computer program for storing map data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses for projecting a streetscape constructed using three-dimensional graphics onto a plane and displaying the streetscape three-dimensionally on a display are available. Some information processing apparatuses allow users to walk freely through streets in a virtual fashion in response to a user operation.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-120057 discloses an information processing apparatus that generates a three-dimensional image by projecting a three-dimensional space onto a plane and displays the generated three-dimensional image.